


Love is not an emotion. Love is a promise

by xX__Eli_Sev__Xx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mary is Not Pregnant, Sad, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx/pseuds/xX__Eli_Sev__Xx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Lo amo.» sbottò John. «Amo Sherlock.» ripeté quando l’uomo si volse verso di lui, per essere sicuro che avesse compreso appieno le sue parole. <br/>Magnussen, con un sorriso malizioso a illuminargli il volto, non fermò la sua tortura nei confronti di Sherlock. «Come faccio ad essere certo che lei non mi stia dicendo solo ciò che voglio sentirmi dire?» chiese. «Probabilmente sta mentendo per salvare la pelle al suo migliore amico. Per non doversi sentire in colpa.»<br/>«No, non è vero!» replicò Watson. «Lo amo. Sono innamorato di lui.» disse tutto d’un fiato, questa volta puntando lo sguardo negli occhi blu di Sherlock. «L’ho sempre amato, fin dalla prima volta. E continuo ad amarlo tutt’ora.» concluse, gli occhi colmi di lacrime esattamente come quelli dell’amico. «Lo amo.»<br/>Dopo un momento di immobilità e completo silenzio, Magnussen parlò. «Bene. Finalmente si è deciso. Era ora, direi.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is not an emotion. Love is a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti ;) Here I am again! Lo so… ultimamente ho ricominciato a rompere le scatole, ma l’ispirazione sembra tornata, finalmente! xD   
> Dunque, prima di cominciare con la storia, devo avvertirvi: la parte iniziale è un po’ violenta. Le scene non sono descritte nei particolari, ma dato che potrebbero dare fastidio, ho preferito avvertire prima. Quindi occhio ;) Ho anche pensato di inserirlo tra i tag, così siete avvertiti…  
> Non so come mi sia venuta in mente un’idea del genere, probabilmente guadando la scena tagliata de His Last Vow, nella quale Magnussen fa visita a Sherlock durante la sua permanenza in ospedale. Nella mia visione, Magnussen è perverso. Ha questo modo di agire sottile e questo sguardo vuoto – come afferma anche Sherlock – e sono certa che sarebbe stato capace di questo ed altro! Il finale, ovviamente, è cambiato rispetto a quello della serie, ma non voglio spoilerare nulla!  
> Un’ultima cosa: il titolo è tratto da Doctor Who – proprio come la citazione all’inizio – per la precisione dall’episodio Death in Heaven (8x12) e sono parole del Dottore, perciò non me ne prendo il merito, anche se lo vorrei davvero! Sono così belle… ♥_♥  
> Bene, direi che mi sono già dilungata abbastanza, perciò: buona lettura :)  
> Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate…   
> a presto, Eli♥

_I wasn't very good at it, but I did love you._   
_I loved you, too._

**Clara e Danny – Doctor Who 8x12 “Death in Heaven”**

 

 «Avanti. Vediamo quanto riesce a resistere.» disse Magnussen, posizionandosi di fronte a John e chinandosi per avere il volto alla stessa altezza del suo. «Io provo a darle una stecca sull’occhio e se riuscirà a tenerlo aperto, lascerò in pace sua moglie.»

 John non disse nulla e nemmeno Sherlock, che era immobile a qualche passo da loro, parlò. Sapeva bene che non c’era via d’uscita da quella situazione: si erano cacciati in un guaio enorme e sarebbero stati arrestati per aver venduto informazioni riservate a Magnussen, a meno che non avessero fatto esattamente ciò che l’uomo avrebbe chiesto loro. Holmes si maledisse mentalmente. Come aveva potuto essere così ingenuo e presuntuoso da credere che avrebbe potuto patteggiare con Charles Augustus Magnussen? Perché non aveva semplicemente dato ascolto a suo fratello quando gli aveva chiesto di non immischiarsi?

 Magnussen, vedendo che nessuno dei due aveva intenzione di opporsi, sorrise malizioso e sollevò la mano, andando a colpire il volto del dottore.

 Watson, d’istinto, chiuse gli occhi, ma non si lamentò. Anche lui sapeva bene che non c’era altra via d’uscita da quella situazione che accettare quelle provocazioni senza fiatare o tentare di opporsi.

 «Oh, così non va bene. Cerchi di impegnarsi.» lo rimproverò l’uomo, scuotendo il capo. «Riproviamo. Avanti, lo faccia per Mary.» e lo colpì ancora.

 John chiuse nuovamente gli occhi, inspirando profondamente per mantenere la calma.

 Sherlock stava assistendo alla scena, incredulo e furioso più che mai.

 Come poteva un uomo del genere non essere considerato un criminale? Come poteva, suo fratello, volerlo ancora difendere? Sapeva bene di cos’era capace, eppure non aveva mai tentato di fermarlo. Nessuno ci aveva mai provato.

 Quando Magnussen colpì nuovamente il suo amico, Holmes non riuscì a trattenersi.

 «Ora basta.» sbottò avanzando.

 L’uomo si volse verso di lui. «Basta?» chiese «Qui non è lei a decidere, signor Holmes.» fece notare. «E poi sto dando al suo dottore una via d’uscita per proteggere sua moglie. Non è ciò per cui siete venuti?»

 Il consulente investigativo avanzò e si parò di fronte a John, che indietreggiò. « _Io_ le ho chiesto una via d’uscita.» precisò. «Il dottor Watson non era a conoscenza del mio piano. È stata una mia idea, quindi si diverta a punzecchiare me, se vuole, ma lasci in pace John.»

 Magnussen rise. «È sicuro, signor Holmes? Potrebbe pentirsi della sua scelta molto presto.» affermò. «È sicuro di essere pronto a immolarsi per il dottor Watson e per sua moglie? Devo forse ricordarle che quella donna l’ha quasi uccisa?»

 Holmes rimase impassibile. «Vada avanti con me.»

 Magnussen sembrò riflettere un momento sul da farsi. Poi sorrise e mosse il capo.

 In meno di qualche secondo, tre delle sue guardie del corpo si materializzarono all’esterno della casa. Erano tre uomini alti quanto Sherlock e almeno due volte più forti a giudicare dall’ammasso di muscoli sotto le giacche eleganti.

 Magnussen indicò i due con un cenno. «Trent, Owen, prendete il signor Holmes.» disse, poi si rivolse alla terza guardia. «Clive, prenda il dottor Watson e faccia in modo che non dia fastidio.»

 Clive affiancò John e lo allontanò dall’amico, tenendolo per un braccio. Owen, il più alto dei tre, un uomo calvo e dai tratti severi, prese Sherlock per le braccia per tenerlo fermo e il moro, Trent, gli sferrò un pugno allo stomaco.

 Il consulente investigativo cadde in ginocchio e gemette, portandosi le mani al ventre, senza fiato.

 «No!» gridò Watson, tentando di avanzare per aiutare l’amico, ma la guardia lo bloccò con uno strattone.

 Magnussen si rivolse nuovamente alle guardie. «Rientriamo.» disse ed entrò in salotto, seguito dalle guardie e dagli ospiti, che vennero trascinati all’interno nonostante stessero tentando di liberarsi dalla presa degli scimmioni di Magnussen.

 Una volta in casa, le due guardie gettarono Sherlock a terra con una spinta.

 Il consulente investigativo cadde in avanti, reggendosi sulla braccia per attutire l’impatto.

 Clive trascinò il dottore fino al divano e poco delicatamente ce lo fece sedere. Prese la pistola che teneva legata alla cintura e gliela punto alla base del collo. «Se ti muovi sei morto, dottore.»

 «È tutto vostro, ragazzi.» esordì Magnussen, indicando Holmes, che era stato atterrato da un calcio alle costole. «Fatemi divertire, ma non lasciate segni troppo visibili.» concluse e si sedette sul divano, proprio accanto a John, per godersi lo spettacolo.

 Owen e Trent si scambiarono uno sguardo fugace, poi il primo avanzò e sferrò un ennesimo calcio alle costole al consulente investigativo, che colto alla sprovvista gemette e rotolò sulla schiena, senza fiato e con la vista appannata. La guardia si inginocchiò su di lui e lo bloccò sul pavimento, facendo peso con tutto il suo corpo su quello esile di Sherlock. Trent si posizionò di fronte a Owen, inginocchiato accanto al capo di Sherlock e gli circondò i polsi con le mani, bloccandogli le braccia ai lati della testa.

 Sherlock tentò di dimenarsi e liberarsi dalla sua presa, ma non ci riuscì: quell’uomo era troppo forte e soprattutto troppo pesante per poterlo spostare, soprattutto con braccia e gambe bloccate.

 Owen a quel punto aprì la giacca di Holmes con uno strattone. Fece saltare i bottoni della camicia con un coltellino serramanico e scoprì il suo petto pallido.

 John ansimò, avendo capito ciò che sarebbe successo. «No!» esclamò e tentò di alzarsi.

 Clive gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla e lo rimise a sedere con uno strattone.

 Il medico a quel punto si volse verso Magnussen. «Per favore, non lo faccia.» lo implorò.

 «È lui che ha chiesto di essere punzecchiato al posto suo, dottore.» fece notare l’altro, senza nemmeno degnarlo di uno sguardo. «Guardi cosa succede quando i sentimenti prendono il sopravvento.» con un cenno del capo, diede il permesso ai suoi uomini di cominciare.

 Mentre Trent teneva Holmes fermo per le braccia, Owen, con il coltello stretto nella mano, prese a incidere il suo petto.

 Sherlock gemette dal dolore e si dimenò, ma il corpo della guardia che lo stava immobilizzando era troppo pesante per essere spostato. Sentì la lama penetrargli la carne e il sangue scivolare sul suo petto, man mano che la guardia del corpo di Magnussen incideva.

 Owen sollevò la lama dopo aver inciso la prima lettera; osservò il lavoro per un momento, poi tornò a incidere la pelle di Sherlock, incidendo lentamente la seconda e poi la terza.

 I gemiti di Sherlock si tramutarono ben presto in ansiti e grida di dolore, man mano che la tortura andava avanti. Lentamente Owen incise il nome _John_ sul petto del consulente investigativo, premendo la lama sempre più forte in modo da assicurarsi che quei segni diventassero indelebili.

 Rivoli di sangue rigavano il petto di Sherlock, mentre il dolore si propagava anche lungo le braccia, che stavano tremando sotto la presa di ferro dello scimmione. Il capo si inclinò da una parte e le lacrime gli rigarono le guance.

 «La prego.» ripeté Watson, che intanto era stato trattenuto a fatica dell’altra guardia. «La imploro, la smetta. Faccia a me quello che vuole, ma non gli faccia questo.» un altro gemito lo fece voltare verso l’amico, che era sempre più pallido. «La prego.» lo implorò con voce rotta.

 «Mi dispiace molto, dottore.» replicò Magnussen «Deve ringraziare sua moglie per questo.»

 Sherlock continuò a dimenarsi e lamentarsi mentre la guardia ricominciava ad incidere il cognome del medico, lettera per lettera, tracciando solchi profondi sulla sua pelle, che si aggiunsero alle cicatrici che già gli martoriavano il petto.

 Il consulente investigativo gemette, percependo il cuore martellargli nel petto e il respiro farsi affannoso e rotto. Avrebbe voluto allontanare quel dolore. Avrebbe voluto semplicemente ignorarlo, magari rintanandosi nel suo palazzo mentale, ma non ci riuscì. Non sapeva per quale ragione, ma il suo cervello sembrava non rispondergli più. Sembrava non avere più nessun controllo sulle sue emozioni e su se stesso.

 Quando Owen ebbe concluso il lavoro, sollevò lo sguardo verso il collega e i ruoli si invertirono. Mentre Owen liberava Holmes dal suo peso e l’altro prendeva il suo posto, posizionandosi sopra il moro per impedirgli di muoversi, Owen gli immobilizzò le braccia sopra la testa. Trent prese una sigaretta dalla tasca e la accese, preparandosi a continuare la tortura, rivolgendo un sorriso d’intesa al collega.

 John trasalì. «Per favore, basta!» scattò mettendosi in piedi.

 La guardia alle sue spalle lo fece sedere nuovamente con un altro strattone, puntandogli la pistola alla testa. «Fermo.» ringhiò.

 «Basta, vi prego.» proseguì Watson. «Non potete fargli questo! Prendete me!»

 Quando tentò di alzarsi per la terza volta, Clive lo colpì alla testa con il calcio della pistola facendolo cadere a terra. Gli puntò nuovamente contro l’arma, pronto a colpirlo se si fosse mosso di nuovo.

 Trent, intanto, aveva preso a fumare la sigaretta con calma. Dopo un momento si inginocchiò sopra al consulente investigativo, bloccando il corpo tra le sue gambe e gliela poggiò sul petto, premendola sulla sua pelle.

 Sherlock gridò. Un grido di dolore misto a disperazione e paura; singhiozzi convulsi e spezzati gli sfuggirono dalle labbra, mentre altre lacrime gli solcavano il volto. Il petto tremava, scosso da respiri sempre più irregolari e rotti. Quel dolore era troppo… non poteva sopportarlo… ma _doveva_. Doveva farlo per Mary e John, per il loro futuro.

 La tortura continuò per altri venti minuti, tra grida e gemiti, tra preghiere e torture di ogni genere… cose che né lui né John avrebbero mai immaginato possibili, così dolorose e terribili da far crollare anche un uomo come Sherlock Holmes. 

 «Per favore, basta! Basta!» sbottò John, gli occhi colmi di lacrime, la voce rotta e colma di paura. «Prenda mia moglie.» disse prima di poter processare quelle parole e prima di potersi fermare. «Faccia ciò che vuole di lei, ma lasci in pace Sherlock. La prego.» nel momento stesso in cui pronunciò quelle parole, sentì una fitta al cuore. Come aveva potuto vendere sua moglie a Magnussen? Sua moglie. La donna che amava e che aveva sposato… ma quello era Sherlock e lo stavano torturando e lui non poteva stare a guardare.

 Magnussen a quel punto sollevò una mano e le torture si fermarono. Si volse verso Watson e accennò un sorriso malizioso. «Interessante.» dichiarò e sembrò riflettere per un momento su quella richiesta. «Vada da lui, dottore.» disse indicando Holmes con un cenno del capo. Poi rivolse un altro cenno a Clive, che abbassò la pistola e si spostò per permettere al dottore di mettersi in piedi.

 John si alzò da terra, tentando di rimanere lucido nonostante il colpo ricevuto dalla guardia e corse accanto all’amico.

 Owen e Trent si scostarono e indietreggiarono, lasciando andare Sherlock, il cui corpo stava tremando come in preda a spasmi; il suo volto continuava ad essere solcato dalle lacrime, mentre ansiti e gemiti sommessi lasciavano le sue labbra mescolandosi ai singhiozzi.

 Watson si inginocchiò accanto a Sherlock e gli accarezzò una guancia, trasalendo di fronte a ciò che gli avevano fatto. Era coperto di sangue, tremante e spaventato. E tutto per colpa sua. «Mi dispiace, Sherlock. Mi dispiace tanto» sussurrò. Gli pose una mano alla base del collo, gli circondò i fianchi con l’altro braccio e lo strinse e sé, cullandolo delicatamente e lasciando che singhiozzasse contro la sua giacca. Gli accarezzò i capelli e gli scoccò un bacio sulla fronte. «Mi dispiace…» continuò a ripetere. «Scusami, è tutta colpa mia. Perdonami.»

 «John…» sussurrò Sherlock, sempre più pallido e tremante, poggiando una mano sul suo petto. Si lamentò, sentendo un dolore lancinante attraversagli il petto. Il suo respiro accelerò e riprese a singhiozzare.

 «Andrà tutto bene.» gli sussurrò Watson all’orecchio. «Non ti farà più del male, te lo prometto.» lo strinse ancora più a sé, sentendolo tremare e lamentarsi. «Shh… resisti. Fallo per me, Sherlock. Tieni duro.» lo pregò e i loro visi si sfiorarono, poggiandosi l’uno contro l’altro.

 «Oh, ma che carini.» esclamò Magnussen, ancora seduto sul divano, intento ad osservare quella scena con un sorriso perverso sulle labbra. «Che scena gloriosa, non trovate? Non si può dire che è qualcosa che si vede tutti i giorni.» disse ridacchiando. «Il grande Sherlock Holmes, sconfitto e impaurito. E il suo amato dottore, il suo soldato fedele, che non sa come comportarsi.»

 «La smetta.» ringhiò John, affondando una mano nei capelli di Sherlock e accarezzandogli il capo per impedire che si voltasse verso Magnussen. «Non crede di essersi già divertito abbastanza?»

 L’uomo rise e scosse il capo. «Ma come può continuare a negarlo, dottore?»

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Negare?» chiese. «Che cosa?»

 «Quello che prova per lui.» rispose l’altro con ovvietà. «È così palese, che adesso capisco perché sua moglie abbia scelto di sparargli… voleva eliminare l’avversario.»

 «Chiuda la bocca.»

 «Oh, su via! Non sia scortese.» lo rimproverò. «C’è bisogno che le ricordi chi ha il coltello dalla parte del manico?» chiese, poi si mise in piedi. «Non deve negarlo. Può ammettere tranquillamente quello che prova, John. Non uscirà mai di qui.»

 John sentì la mano di Sherlock stringere la sua giacca.

 «John…» gemette, quasi volesse avvertirlo.

 Il medico gli parlò nuovamente all’orecchio. «Shh… va tutto bene.»

 «Avanti, dottore, lo ammetta.» lo incalzò Magnussen, abbottonandosi la giacca e avvicinandosi. «Ammetta di fronte al suo amico che quello che prova per lui va oltre l’amicizia. Che non è semplice affetto, ma amore… amore puro e reale.» si chinò accanto ai due per poter guardare Watson negli occhi. «Lo dica e forse vi lascerò andare.»

 John tirò Sherlock verso di sé per impedire all’altro di toccarlo ancora. Deglutì a vuoto e sentì il cuore accelerare.

 «Dottore, mi sta davvero deludendo. Guardi cos’è stato disposto a fare il signor Holmes per proteggerla. E lei non è nemmeno in grado di ammettere la verità di fronte a lui.» affermò Magnussen, scuotendo il capo. «Così non va.» sospirò e si rimise in piedi. Poi si volse verso le guardie. «Owen, prenda il dottor Watson e lo allontani dal suo amico.» ordinò.

 Watson spalancò gli occhi «No» ringhiò, ma prima di potersi ribellare venne allontanato da Sherlock e bloccato contro la parete in modo che non potesse muoversi.

 Holmes si ritrovò nuovamente sdraiato a terra, sulla schiena, gli occhi colmi di lacrime e il volto pallido come un lenzuolo.

 «Trent, può cortesemente aiutare il signor Holmes a mettersi in piedi?» chiese Magnussen, rivolgendosi all’altra guardia. «La ringrazio.»

 L’uomo annuì e si avvicinò. Afferrò il consulente investigativo per un braccio e lo fece alzare da terra senza troppe cerimonie. Lo bloccò tenendolo per le braccia, in modo che non tentasse di scappare e potesse rimanere in piedi.

 Holmes ansimò, riuscendo a malapena a reggersi in piedi. Sentiva il capo leggero, come se si fosse svuotato di tutto il suo contenuto, come se ogni cosa, ogni ricordo, ogni informazione, fosse scomparso.

 Magnussen lo osservò per un momento, poi sospirò e si avvicinò. «Dunque, signor Holmes, è ancora convinto che valga la pena proteggerlo?» chiese indicando il dottore, ancora bloccato contro la parete da Owen. «Sicuro che il suo John se lo meriti?»

 «No, Sherlock» sbottò John.

 Sherlock inspirò profondamente, imponendosi di mantenere la lucidità. «Sì.» rispose flebilmente.

 «Incredibile» dichiarò Magnussen. «Nonostante abbia scelto un’altra, l’abbia lasciata, abbia permesso a quella donna di spararle e l’abbia anche perdonata per averlo fatto, John Watson continua ad essere la sua priorità.» rise. «Visto, dottore?» chiese, volgendosi di nuovo verso John. «Questo è vero amore.» affermò, poi tornò ad osservare Sherlock. «La sua fedeltà al dottor Watson è lodevole, signor Holmes.» sussurrò avvicinandosi e sollevandogli il volto con due dita. Avvicinò ancora più il suo volto a quello dell’altro in modo che i loro nasi fossero così vicini da sfiorarsi.

 Sherlock trasalì a quella vicinanza, poteva sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle, proprio com’era successo all’ospedale, quando gli aveva fatto visita.

 La mano di Magnussen accarezzò la guancia del consulente investigativo, percorrendo lo zigomo, la linea del viso, per poi arrivare fino alle labbra. Fece scorrere il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Holmes e sorrise, sentendolo tremare sotto il suo tocco.

 «È sorprendente come il contatto fisico la infastidisca, signor Holmes.» affermò, soffiando quelle parole sulle labbra dell’altro. «Ovviamente, l’unica eccezione è il dottor Watson.» concluse con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra. Inclinò il capo e quando le sue labbra accidentalmente sfiorarono quelle del consulente investigativo, Sherlock gemette.

 Magnussen rise sommessamente. Poi sollevò nuovamente una mano e scostò i lembi della camicia di Holmes, che ormai era impregnata di sangue, scoprendo il suo petto pallido e martoriato da cicatrici. Sembrò contemplarle per un momento, poi sollevò una mano e la fece scorrere sul petto dell’altro, sul nome di John Watson, affondando le dita nelle ferite.

 Sherlock si lamentò, sentendo il dolore propagarsi lungo tutto il suo corpo.

 Magnussen sorrise e quando la sua mano arrivò a sfiorare la cicatrice lasciata dal proiettile sparato da Mary poco tempo prima, affondò le dita nella pelle dell’uomo, stringendo l’altra mano intorno ai suoi riccioli corvini in modo da fargli inclinare il capo.

 Il consulente investigativo si lamentò e non riuscì a fermare le lacrime, che presero nuovamente a scorrere lungo le sue guance.

 «La smetta!» gridò John, tentando di liberarsi dalla presa di Owen. «Basta, la smetta!»

 La guardia lo trattenne, spingendolo con violenza contro la parete.

 Holmes continuò a gemere, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, imponendosi di non gridare e non cedere al dolore, anche se stava diventando insopportabile e soffocante. Chiuse gli occhi, sperando che quella tortura cessasse, che Mycroft si sbrigasse e mandasse qualcuno a prenderli. Non poteva lamentarsi, né chiedere a Magnussen di smetterla. Si era offerto al posto di John e se avesse implorato pietà, l’uomo se la sarebbe presa con il suo amico, torturandolo in chissà quale modo.

 «Si fermi!» lo implorò John.

 «Mi dispiace, dottore, non posso.» replicò l’altro, continuando ad affondare le dita nella ferita di Sherlock, sentendo il sangue bagnarle e colare lungo il braccio. «Gliel’ho detto, è stato lui a-» prima che potesse concludere la frase, venne interrotto da Watson.

 «Lo amo.» sbottò John. «Amo Sherlock.» ripeté quando l’uomo si volse verso di lui, per essere sicuro che avesse compreso appieno le sue parole.

 Magnussen, con un sorriso malizioso a illuminargli il volto, non fermò la sua tortura nei confronti di Sherlock. «Come faccio ad essere certo che lei non mi stia dicendo solo ciò che voglio sentirmi dire?» chiese. «Probabilmente sta mentendo per salvare la pelle al suo migliore amico. Per non doversi sentire in colpa.»

 «No, non è vero!» replicò Watson. «Lo amo. Sono innamorato di lui.» disse tutto d’un fiato, questa volta puntando lo sguardo negli occhi blu di Sherlock. «L’ho sempre amato, fin dalla prima volta. E continuo ad amarlo tutt’ora.» concluse, gli occhi colmi di lacrime esattamente come quelli dell’amico. «Lo amo.»

 Dopo un momento di immobilità e completo silenzio, Magnussen parlò. «Bene. Finalmente si è deciso. Era ora, direi.» allontanò le mani dal corpo di Sherlock, che ansimò, sentendo le ginocchia cedere. «Ma non basta.»

 Prima che John potesse gridargli in faccia di lasciarli andare entrambi, si sentì uno sbuffo e il rumore di un vetro che andava in frantumi. Magnussen si irrigidì e cadde a terra, colpito alla fronte da un proiettile.

 Prima che i presenti potessero realizzare ciò che stava accadendo, la voce di Mycroft Holmes, amplificata da un megafono, irruppe nell’aria intimando alle guardie di allontanarsi immediatamente da Sherlock e John e di abbassare tutte le armi in loro possesso. A qualsiasi movimento sospetto sarebbero stati neutralizzati.

 Le guardie spalancarono gli occhi ed eseguirono, allontanandosi da Sherlock e John senza opporre resistenza. Poggiarono a terra le pistole e alzarono le mani, indietreggiando.

  John non perse tempo. Senza nemmeno pensare che avrebbe potuto essere colpito da un cecchino, corse verso Sherlock appena in tempo per prenderlo tra le braccia prima che collassasse a terra. Gli circondò il petto con le braccia e lo accompagnò nella caduta, lasciandosi scivolare a terra accanto a lui. Lo strinse tra le braccia, poggiando il viso contro quello di lui e cullandolo dolcemente sentendolo lamentarsi con gemiti strozzati.

 «Sono qui, Sherlock.» sussurrò accarezzandogli i capelli. Lo sentì tremare contro di lui, così lo abbracciò più forte. «Shh… è finita. È finita.»

 «Mi dispiace…» mormorò Sherlock, la voce rotta dalle lacrime. «Mi dispiace tanto…»

 «Va tutto bene.» assicurò John, tenendolo stretto a sé e baciandogli la fronte. «Non è colpa tua, Sherlock. È tutto ok.» gli accarezzò i capelli. «Va tutto bene.»

 La squadra d’assalto fece il suo ingresso e immobilizzò tutte le guardie, senza dar loro la possibilità di opporsi. Puntò loro contro i fucili, intimando di non muoversi se non avessero voluto essere freddati all’istante e annunciarono ai compagni all’esterno che l’obiettivo era stato neutralizzato e che la villa era stata messa in sicurezza.

 In meno di qualche secondo la figura alta e slanciata di Mycroft Holmes comparve sulla soglia. L’uomo si fermò e per un momento sembrò studiare attentamente il corpo di Magnussen, riverso sul pavimento in una pozza di sangue. Però, non appena vide suo fratello e John, a terra stretti l’uno all’altro, si avvicinò senza esitare oltre. Arrivò alle spalle del medico e per richiamare la sua attenzione gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. E solo allora vide suo fratello, ferito, pallido e tremante. Trasalì sentendo un brivido percorrergli la spina dorsale.

 Watson si voltò verso il maggiore degli Holmes e i loro occhi si incontrarono.

 Mycroft si inginocchiò accanto a Sherlock e gli accarezzò il volto con il dorso della mano.

 «Ha bisogno di aiuto.» disse soltanto John.

 Il politico si ricompose immediatamente, recuperando la razionalità necessaria per agire, perciò annuì e si volse verso i suoi uomini, richiamandoli con un cenno della mano. «I paramedici!»

 «Sì, signore.» risposero in coro due di loro, fermi all’ingresso, e uscirono dalla villa.

 Quando i paramedici arrivarono, Sherlock aveva già perso i sensi da un po’.

 

* * *

 

 John non si allontanò da Sherlock neanche per un secondo. Dopo il suo arrivo in ospedale e l’operazione per rimetterlo in sesto dopo tutte le violenze subite e i vari controlli, il consulente investigativo venne trasferito dalla sala operatoria in una stanza al settimo piano. Il medico prese posto sulla seggiola accanto al materasso e dopo aver osservato per quasi un’ora il suo migliore amico, steso sul letto, privo di conoscenza, si sedette accanto a lui sul materasso e gli prese una mano, stringendola tra le proprie.

 Non staccò gli occhi dal suo viso nemmeno per un secondo. Continuò a guardarlo dormire, accarezzandogli il volto di tanti in tanto e scostandogli alcune ciocche di capelli dalla fronte, in attesa che si risvegliasse.

 

 Quando Mycroft raggiunse la stanza di Sherlock, dopo aver spiegato ai suoi capi la ragione della missione intrapresa e la conseguente eliminazione di Magnussen, trovò John seduto sul materasso accanto a suo fratello. Aveva una mano chiusa intorno alla sua e gli occhi puntati sul suo volto, che accarezzava dolcemente con le dita di tanto in tanto.

 «John» lo chiamò, con voce sommessa, avvicinandosi e poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla per annunciare la sua presenza. «Sei qui da due giorni.»

 Il dottore si volse verso di lui, gli occhi lucidi di lacrime e il volto pallido, poi tornò a puntare gli occhi sull’amico.

 «Dovresti andare a riposare.» consigliò il politico, parlando sommessamente.

 John scosse il capo. «Non lo lascio.» si impose, stringendogli maggiormente la mano, inconsapevolmente. «Non posso. Non voglio lasciarlo solo.»

 «Rimarrò qui finché non tornerai.» replicò Mycroft. «Non lo lascerò neanche un secondo.»

 «Come non lo hai lasciato solo contro Magnussen?» chiese, volgendo nuovamente lo sguardo. «No, grazie. Preferisco rimanere con lui.»

 «Nessuno gli farà del male.» assicurò il politico. «Ci sono i miei uomini a presidiare la stanza e l’ospedale. Nessuno gli si avvicinerà più. E questa volta neanche io lo lascerò solo. Posso assicurartelo.»

 «Rimango.»

 Mycroft sospirò, scuotendo il capo. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a fargli cambiare idea. E dopotutto, pensandoci bene, era suo diritto stare lì accanto a Sherlock. Lui aveva dovuto assistere alle torture inflittegli da Magnussen, lui era stato il primo a soccorrerlo.   

 «D’accordo.» concluse il maggiore degli Holmes, poi si volse verso la porta, avendo notato una figura avanzare con la coda dell’occhio. Mary Morstan si era fermata di fronte alla porta della stanza e sembrava attendere di poter entrare. «È arrivata Mary.» annunciò. «Vuoi che la faccia entrare?»

 «No.» ringhiò John. «Non lasciarla avvicinare.»

 Mycroft aggrottò le sopracciglia. «John-»

 «Devi tenerla lontana da Sherlock.» ringhiò John, interrompendolo prima che potesse tentare di opporsi. «Non farla entrare qui. Non farla parlare con lui. Tienila lontana da tuo fratello prima che faccia altri danni.» concluse. «Anzi, dille di andarsene il più lontano possibile da qui, perché se dovesse incrociare la mia strada la ucciderei.» ringhiò, furioso.

 Mycroft per un momento smise di respirare. Doveva essergli sfuggito qualcosa. «John, rifletti bene-»

 Watson lo interruppe. «Non importa, lascia stare. Glielo dirò io stesso.» e detto questo si mise in piedi e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Uscì nel corridoio e si avvicinò a Mary, che stava parlando con Anthea poco lontano dalla porta della stanza di Sherlock.

 «John» disse la moglie, quando lo vide, sospirando di sollievo. «Come sta?» domandò andandogli incontro.

 Anthea, notando l’espressione furiosa del dottore, si allontanò estraendo il suo fedele cellulare dalla tasca e fingendo di digitare un SMS.

 «È stabile.» rispose John. «I medici hanno detto che si riprenderà.»

 Mary sorrise e si avvicinò per baciarlo, ma il marito si scostò. Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia, sorpresa da quella reazione. «Che succede, tesoro?»

 E fu in quel momento che tutta la rabbia che John aveva trattenuto, in quei mesi e di fronte a Magnussen, esplose. «Cosa succede?» chiese di rimando. Rise. «E me lo chiedi anche?»

 Mary aggrottò le sopracciglia, confusa.

 «Succede che tutto questo è colpa tua. Perché se mi avessi raccontato la verità fin dall’inizio, tutto questo non sarebbe successo.» le ringhiò contro, infischiandosene del fatto che almeno una decina degli uomini di Mycroft lo stessero osservando. «Ma no. Hai preferito tenerti tutto per te, perché ovviamente il povero idiota che hai sposato non avrebbe mai potuto capire, perché è troppo stupido per farlo.»

 La donna scosse il capo. «Ma di cosa stai parlando?»

 «Del fatto che sei una bugiarda. Una maledetta bugiarda.» sibilò Watson, stringendo i pugni. «È a causa delle tue bugie se Sherlock è ridotto così. L’ha fatto per proteggere te.» ringhiò. «Se tu mi avessi raccontato la verità, Magnussen non avrebbe mai potuto ricattarci. Sherlock ci avrebbe dato una mano fin da subito. E invece hai preferito mentire. Non fai altro, dopotutto.»

 «Anche Sherlock ha mentito, se ben ricordo.» replicò la moglie, in tono duro, avendo ritrovato la forza di ribattere. «Ti ha lasciato solo, facendosi credere morto per ben due anni. E mi sembra anche di ricordare che l’avessi perdonato quasi immediatamente.» ribatté. «Io ho mentito per proteggerti, proprio come ha fatto lui, ma non sembra avere importanza.»

 Il dottore scosse il capo. «No, quello che hai fatto tu è ben diverso.»

 «No, non lo è.» affermò Mary. «Devo ricordarti chi è stata la persona che ti è stata accanto nei due anni in cui Sherlock Holmes ha smantellato la rete di Moriarty? Chi ti è stata vicina e ha sopportato le tue lacrime e i tuoi incubi, prendendosi cura di te e amandoti?»

 «E io devo ricordarti che non ti ho costretta?» replicò Watson. «Non ti ho chiesto di rimanere al mio fianco. Avresti potuto andartene, se lo avessi voluto, non ti ho mai puntato contro un’arma chiedendoti di rimanere. Una cosa del genere potresti farla soltanto tu, ma ovviamente era molto più comodo usarmi come copertura per evitare che il tuo passato tornasse a galla.»

 La moglie sospirò, scuotendo il capo. «Ti ho sposato perché ti amo, non perché avevo bisogno di una copertura.» replicò. «Mi credi davvero capace di sposare un uomo che non amo solo per convenienza? Mi conosci, John, non lo farei mai.»

 «No, Mary, non ti conosco. Credevo che fosse così, ma a quanto pare mi sbagliavo.» la contraddisse. «Non so chi sei. Per me è come se fossi un’estranea.»

 «Sono sempre la stessa.» affermò lei. «E poi tutti hanno dei segreti. Anche tu ne hai. Anche il tuo amico Sherlock ne ha. Eppure non riesco a capire quale sia la differenza tra me e lui.»

 «Sai qual è la differenza, Mary?» chiese lui. «La differenza è che Sherlock, al contrario di te, non mi ha mai rinfacciato il fatto che avesse dovuto fingere di essersi suicidato per proteggermi, né che avesse dovuto starmi accanto al mio ritorno dall’Afghanistan o che avesse dovuto rimettere insieme i miei pezzi, dato che ero distrutto dopo ciò che avevo passato.» spiegò. «E soprattutto è sempre stato sincero con me riguardo le questioni importanti che riguardavano entrambi. E senza bisogno che io glielo chiedessi. Invece tu hai mentito, anche quando la verità era palese.»

 «Se davvero avessi voluto conoscere la verità riguardo la mia vita, avresti dovuto leggere quella chiavetta.» replicò Mary. «Te l’ho consegnata per questo.»

 «Me l’hai consegnata perché sapevi che non l’avrei mai letta.» la corresse il medico. «Dev’essere stato un sollievo guardarmi mentre la bruciavo.»

 La donna scosse il capo. «Se davvero ci tenevi tanto perché non l’hai letta, invece di gettarla tra le fiamme?»   

 «Perché volevo sentire la verità dalle tue labbra e non da una stupida chiavetta USB.»

 Mary a quel punto abbassò lo sguardo. «Ne abbiamo già parlato, John. Non voglio raccontarti ciò che ho fatto perché non voglio assistere al momento in cui smetterai di amarmi. Perché sono certa che lo farai una volta che ti avrò detto la verità.»

 «Le cose orribili che hai fatto non sarebbero cambiate. Se avessi letto quegli stramaledetti file avrei smesso di amarti comunque, esattamente come se fossi stata tu a raccontarmi tutto.» affermò. «Se hai creduto che se avessi letto la verità da una chiavetta la mia opinione sarebbe stata diversa, allora non mi conosci per niente, Mary.»  

 «Invece Sherlock sì?» lo stuzzicò risollevando lo sguardo.

 «Lui non mi ha mai preso in giro in questo modo, per quanto dolore possa avermi provocato. Non è un assassino e tantomeno un bugiardo. È un brav’uomo, al contrario della donna che ho sposato e che non ha fatto altro che mentire.» fece notare. «Ad ogni modo non stiamo parlando di Sherlock, ma di te, _Mary_ , o qualunque sia il tuo nome.»

 «Perché mi dici questo?» chiese lei, tentando di nascondere il tremore della voce. «Perché me lo dici, a qualche ora dall’avermi perdonata?»

 Watson esitò e abbassò lo sguardo.

 Mary aggrottò le sopracciglia e socchiuse gli occhi, studiando attentamente l’espressione del marito. E quando intuì la risposta alla sua domanda, riprese. «Incredibile» disse spalancando gli occhi e scuotendo il capo, la voce nuovamente ferma e risoluta.

 John scosse il capo, confuso. «Cosa?»

 «Sei innamorato di lui.» proseguì la donna. «Lo dicevano tutti e io sono stata così cieca da negarlo. Non posso credere di essere stata così stupida.»

 «Non sono gay.» replicò Watson, dopo un momento di esitazione.

 «Ti prego» ribatté Mary.

 «Altrimenti perché ti avrei sposata?» chiese, esasperato.

 Lei sollevò le sopracciglia. «Forse perché me lo avevi chiesto e, anche se Sherlock era tornato, non avresti più potuto cambiare idea?» chiese «O forse perché non ti sei ancora reso conto di nulla. Considerando che nemmeno ti sei accorto che lui è innamorato di te, non mi sorprenderebbe.»

 «Io non lo amo.» ribatté John, furioso. «E lui è sposato con il suo lavoro. Sherlock Holmes non prova questo tipo di sentimenti per nessuno, tantomeno per me. Siamo solo amici.»

 «Certo, come no.» disse Mary. «In ogni caso, se stai cercando di lasciarmi puoi dirmelo chiaramente, senza giri di parole. Se non mi ami più non sei costretto a rimanere con me.» fece notare. «A meno che tu non sia disposto a perdonarmi per aver-»

 Il dottore non la lasciò concludere. «No.» sbottò con voce ferma. «Non posso perdonarti.»

 «Allora non abbiamo più nulla da dirci.» concluse Mary e si infilò il capellino e la sciarpa. Non aveva intenzione di rimanere lì un minuto di più. «Addio, John.» e detto questo si allontanò percorrendo il corridoio a passo spedito.

 John rimase immobile per qualche istante, osservandola allontanarsi. Sua moglie se ne stava andando. E quella era l’ultima possibilità che aveva per fermarla e chiederle scusa. Per perdonarla e tornare da lei.

 Mary svoltò l’angolo.

 John si voltò e rientrò nella stanza di Sherlock, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

 

* * *

 

 Watson poggiò le spalle alla parete accanto alla porta e chiuse gli occhi portandosi una mano al viso. Stranamente, nonostante Mary se ne fosse appena andata dicendogli addio, il medico poteva dire di sentirsi più leggero. Il peso che prima lo opprimeva togliendogli il fiato, sembrava scomparso per lasciare il posto a una sensazione di sollievo.

 Mycroft, seduto sulla seggiola accanto al letto del fratello, si volse non appena sentì la porta aprirsi. Quando vide che a entrare era stato il dottor Watson, si prese qualche istante per osservarlo e dedurre il più possibile dalla sua espressione. Non aveva assistito alla conversazione, ma a giudicare dal volto di John, poté intuire che avesse appena troncato la relazione con la moglie.

 Il politico tornò a voltarsi verso il fratello, nascondendo un sorriso. «Sicuro di aver fatto la scelta giusta, John?» domandò alla fine.

 «Mycroft, ti prego.» lo implorò John aprendo gli occhi e avanzando. «Non mi sembra il momento adatto per fare il moralista.» concluse, fermandosi accanto al letto e osservando il maggiore degli Holmes.

 «Non era mia intenzione.» replicò Mycroft, sollevando lo sguardo sul volto del medico. «Mi chiedevo soltanto se fosse stata una scelta saggia lasciare Mary dopo averla sposata, considerati i precedenti.»

 Watson aggrottò le sopracciglia. «I precedenti?»

 «Vorrei ricordarti che tre anni fa, quando mio fratello ha messo in scena il suo finto suicidio, per dedicarsi a tempo pieno a smantellare la rete di complici di Moriarty, sei quasi crollato sotto il peso di tutta la sofferenza che la sua perdita ti ha causato.» chiese. «Non fraintendermi.» si affrettò poi ad aggiungere. «Il fatto che mio fratello fosse costretto a frequentare la donna che l’ha quasi ucciso, per rimanere al tuo fianco, mi procurava non poche preoccupazioni. Perciò devo confessare che provo un certo sollievo nel sapere che tu abbia deciso di porre fine alla tua relazione con lei. Ma non credi che lasciare Mary sortirà lo stesso effetto che ha avuto perdere mio fratello?»

 John scosse il capo, risoluto. «No. È diverso.»

 «E cosa lo rende diverso, se posso chiederlo?»

 «Il fatto che sono convinto di poter vivere senza Mary Morstan.» affermò portando lo sguardo su Sherlock e sfiorandogli la mano. «Mentre sembra che non possa fare a meno di Sherlock Holmes.»

 

* * *

 

 Sherlock aprì gli occhi lentamente e la prima cosa che vide fu il volto di John. Inspirò profondamente e sbatté più volte le palpebre per metterlo a fuoco. E, lentamente, tutto si fece più chiaro. Il suo volto, i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli biondi. Sorrise.

 «John…» mormorò, sollevando una mano.

 Il medico, accortosi del risveglio dell’amico, sorrise a sua volta e strinse la sua mano con la propria. «Ehi…» lo salutò dolcemente e gli scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. «Ben svegliato.»

 Sherlock si schiarì la voce. «Stai bene?» domandò immediatamente.

 Watson non poté trattenere una risata. «Sei tu ad essere in un letto d’ospedale.» fece notare accarezzandogli il dorso della mano. «Dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te.»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo, confuso, resosi conto di non trovarsi a casa sua, ma in un ospedale. «Cosa ci faccio qui?» domandò, ansimando nel sentire una fitta di dolore al petto.

 John scosse il capo, perplesso. «Non ricordi nulla?» chiese.

 Gli occhi di Holmes si spalancarono. «Cosa dovrei ricordare?»

 L’amico per un momento sembrò spiazzato di fronte a quella domanda. Esitò, poi si impose di ricomporsi. «Siamo andati da Magnussen ieri.» spiegò. «Volevi negoziare la libertà di Mary con le informazioni sul computer di Mycroft. Ma una volta lì, per difendermi hai…» si interruppe, non sapendo come continuare. Abbassò lo sguardo. «Magnussen ha…»

 Sherlock aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Cosa?»

 John aprì la bocca per parlare, ma non ci riuscì.

 «John» lo incalzò il consulente investigativo.

 Watson sospirò. «Lui voleva mettermi alla prova e tu ti sei offerto al mio posto.» spiegò, parlando lentamente. «Gli hai impedito di farmi del male, ma i suoi uomini se la sono presa con te.»

 Sherlock chiuse gli occhi, come per riordinare le idee. Respirò profondamente un paio di volte e poi li riaprì, mentre frammenti di immagini gli balenavano nella mente, confusi e apparentemente senza senso. Poi ansimò e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo petto. Aprì la camicia che gli era stata fatta indossare, scoprendo il petto pallido. Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla pelle, coperta da bende e cerotti, un sospiro tremante lasciò le sue labbra. Alcune lacrime gli rigarono le guance pallide.

 John gli accarezzò il volto con delicatezza per asciugargli le guance. «Non sforzare la memoria. Tornerà da sola.» gli consigliò. «Se non ricordi non importa. Per il momento pensa a rimetterti in forze.»

 Holmes scosse il capo. «No, io... ricordo tutto. È solo che…» affermò, recuperando la fermezza nella sua voce. «È un po’ confuso, ma ricordo.» concluse abbassando lo sguardo e schiarendosi la voce, che si era fatta tremante e rotta. «Tutto ciò che mi hanno fatto e che ha fatto e detto Magnussen.»

 «Mi dispiace.» replicò John. «Non avrei mai voluto che ti facessero del male.»

 «Mi sono offerto al posto tuo, sapevo a cosa andavo incontro.» assicurò Sherlock, risollevando lo sguardo per rivolgere all’amico uno sguardo rassicurante. «Tu hai fermato Magnussen e l’hai trattenuto abbastanza perché potesse essere neutralizzato, ed è questo l’importante. Quindi grazie per quello che hai detto e che hai fatto. L’ho… apprezzato.»

 John lo osservò per qualche istante. «Perché non mi hai detto nulla del tuo piano? Avrei potuto aiutarti. Avrei potuto impedire che ti facessero questo.» disse con voce ferma. «Hai idea di quanto mi abbia fatto soffrire restare lì a guardare mentre ti torturavano? Vederti soffrire e non poter… non poter fare nulla per impedirlo.» sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. «Proprio come quel giorno al Bart’s.»

 «Questa volta era diverso.» fece notare Sherlock. «Avevo una scelta. E ho deciso di mia spontanea volontà di sottopormi alle torture di Magnussen. Era l’unico modo che avevo per proteggere te e Mary.»

 «Ma lei non se lo merita!» esclamò il dottore. «È un’assassina, ha tentato di ucciderti e non meritava la tua comprensione né tantomeno il tuo aiuto.»

 «John, calmati» replicò il consulente investigativo.

 «No, invece…» protestò. «Perché io… il giorno di Natale, quando le ho detto che l’avrei perdonata, l’ho fatto solo per… non lo pensavo davvero. Volevo solo che tu fossi al sicuro.» Holmes aggrottò le sopracciglia e John riprese. «Quella sera a Leinster Gardens… Gesù, hai sentito quello che ha detto? Quando le hai chiesto di mostrarti quanto era brava a sparare, lei sarebbe stata pronta a farlo per dimostrarti ciò che sapeva fare e ti ha detto che avrebbe fatto di tutto per impedirmi di scoprire il suo segreto. Ti avrebbe ucciso, Sherlock. Se io non l’avessi perdonata lei ti avrebbe ucciso, gliel’ho letto negli occhi. E non dirmi che tu non eri riuscito a dedurlo.»

 Il moro abbassò lo sguardo.

 Il medico si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro. «E nonostante questa consapevolezza ti sei fatto torturare per proteggerla?» domandò, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

 «Stavo proteggendo anche te.»

 «Anche me o soprattutto me?» domandò John.

 L’altro sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo e chiudendo gli occhi, preso in contropiede dalla domanda.

 «Quindi è vero…» disse John, sentendo il cuore accelerare. «È la verità… provi davvero qualcosa per me.» aggiunse in un sussurro e vedendo che Sherlock non accennava a parlare, riprese, deciso a capire cosa bollisse in pentola. «Sherlock, guardami.» disse e gli pose due dita sotto il mento, sollevandogli il viso. «Provi qualcosa per me?»

 «Che differenza fa?» chiese lui. «Non è importante.»

 «Invece sì.» replicò John, con voce ferma. «Perché io ho appena lasciato mia moglie. E nei due anni in cui non eri qui, ci sono stati dei momenti in cui mi mancavi così tanto che a volte ho creduto… anzi, ero quasi certo di provare per te qualcosa che andava oltre l’amicizia. Ti prego, non dirmi che soltanto io ho avuto l’impressione che avremmo potuto avere di più…» lo pregò. «Perché se tu adesso mi dicessi che provi davvero qualcosa per me, tutto ciò che ho provato potrebbe-»

 Sherlock lo interruppe. «Tu non sei gay, John.»

 «Non stiamo parlando di essere gay o meno.» replicò. «Stiamo parlando di me e te. E se adesso vuoi evitare l’argomento va bene, ma dovremmo parlarne prima o poi.»

 «Parlare di cosa?» domandò Sherlock, perplesso.

 «Di quello che ho detto. Del fatto che per fermare Magnussen, abbia detto di amarti.» rispose Watson. «Perché se davvero provi qualcosa per me… ti ho ferito. Ti ho guardato negli occhi mentre lo dicevo e so di averti ferito.»

 Il consulente investigativo scosse il capo. «L’hai fatto per impedirgli di farmi del male e per tirarci fuori da quella situazione. Va bene così, non devi spiegare o giustificare nulla.»

 «Sì, invece, devo. Perché io…» John sospirò e prese le mani dell’amico tra le proprie. «Sherlock, io non sono certo di ciò che provo per te. Se adesso ti dicessi di amarti, probabilmente ti mentirei, perché non so che cosa provo. Sono troppo confuso e non posso ammettere qualcosa di così importante con così tanta leggerezza.» scosse il capo. «Quello che so è che l’idea di perderti mi spaventa più di qualsiasi altra e ad Appledore ho avuto paura di perderti.» accennò un sorriso. «Sei il mio mondo, Sherlock. Il mio tutto. E se c’è una cosa di cui sono completamente certo è che non posso vivere senza di te.»

 Gli occhi di Sherlock si illuminarono e un leggero sorriso si dipinse sulle sue labbra.

 «Non so se sia amore.» affermò. «Ancora non lo so. Ma se avrai la pazienza di aspettare… se vorrai concedermi del tempo…»

 Sherlock gli poggiò un dito sulle labbra e lo interruppe. «Per te aspetterei per l’eternità, John.» disse. «Non voglio niente di più di ciò che abbiamo, se non è quello che vuoi tu. Sei al mio fianco ogni giorno e non potrei chiedere di meglio.»

 John espirò profondamente e si chinò in avanti poggiando la fronte contro quella del suo migliore amico. «Dio, Sherlock… come farei senza di te?» mormorò, poggiandogli una mano sulla guancia. Poi la abbassò e la poggiò sul petto di Sherlock, rimanendo in ascolto per qualche secondo. Sentì il suo battito accelerato sotto i polpastrelli e quando si allontanò dall’amico, aggrottò le sopracciglia e portò la mano sul proprio cuore, abbassando lo sguardo.

 «Che succede?» domandò Sherlock, perplesso.

 John sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, poi gli prese la mano e se la portò al petto, sopra il cuore, in modo che l’amico potesse sentire che i loro cuori battevano allo stesso ritmo, alla stessa velocità e con la stessa intensità.

 «È un buon segno?» chiese con un mezzo sorriso.

 Sherlock sorrise dolcemente. «Sì, lo è.»

* * *

 

 Quando John e Sherlock fecero ritorno a casa, nonostante avrebbero davvero desiderato tornare completamente alla normalità, non fu certamente un’impresa facile. Entrambi avevano passato l’inferno negli ultimi mesi e le conseguenze erano state evidenti già nelle prime settimane dal loro ritorno. Nessuno dei due ne aveva mai parlato apertamente, ma era evidente che l’esperienza con Mary e quella ad Appledore li avesse colpiti e provati entrambi.

* * *

 

 Il primo a mostrarne i segni fu Sherlock.

 A una settimana dal ritorno a casa, durante una notte piovosa, in cui il vento colpiva con violenza le finestra disturbando il sonno di tutta Londra, dopo essersi girato e rigirato tra le lenzuola per più di due ore – tormentato dalle immagini delle torture subite ad Appledore e quelle della notte in cui Mary gli aveva sparato – il consulente investigativo era scattato a sedere ansimando. Terrorizzato, aveva acceso l’abatjour sul comodino per tornare alla realtà, avendo capito che si trattava di un incubo, ma dopo pochi secondi era scattato in piedi, dirigendosi verso il bagno.

 Una volta dentro, si era chinato sulla tazza e aveva preso a tossire convulsamente, vomitando quel poco che era riuscito a ingerire per cena. Tossì e tossì, serrando gli occhi; lo stomaco si contorse con uno spasmo potente e un altro conato di vomito gli salì lungo la gola. Si portò le mani al petto e sentendo le lacrime bagnargli le guance, gemette dal dolore, mentre altre immagini tornavano a galla con prepotenza.

 Il Bart’s.

 Il vento e la pioggia.

 La caduta.

 Le torture.

 Il matrimonio di John.

 Mary che gli sparava.

 Magnussen.

 Le torture.

 Un altro conato lo scosse con violenza.

 Quando sentì la mano di John poggiarsi sulla sua schiena, capì di essere stato molto rumoroso se il suo amico era riuscito a sentirlo dal piano superiore ed era sceso a controllare cosa stesse succedendo.

 Quando i conati si furono calmati, Sherlock inspirò profondamente un paio di volte, poi si sedette sul pavimento, accanto alla tazza. Poggiò la schiena e il capo alla parete dietro di sé e prese a fare respiri profondi, fino a che non fu certo di poter parlare. 

 «Scusa…» bofonchiò. «Non volevo svegliarti…»

 John gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua per sciacquarsi la bocca e si sedette accanto a lui. «Stai tranquillo.» lo rassicurò. «Non stavo dormendo.»

 «Incubi?» domandò il consulente investigativo, poggiando il bicchiere a terra.

 L’altro annuì.

 «Afghanistan?»

 «Sì.» confermò John. «Credo sia stato il vento. Mi ha ricordato le tempeste di sabbia e la paura ha preso il sopravvento. E tu?»

 «Magnussen.» mormorò Sherlock, sbrigativo, non volendo soffermarsi sui particolari.

 Il medico gli prese la mano e intrecciò le loro dita, accarezzandole delicatamente e gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante. «Te la senti di tornare a dormire?» chiese dopo un momento. «È ancora presto.»

 Holmes annuì. «Posso rimanere nella tua stanza?» domandò timidamente, incontrando lo sguardo del coinquilino. «Non voglio stare solo.»

 John sorrise. «Certo che puoi.» si mise in piedi e lo aiutò a fare lo stesso.

 I due raggiunsero la camera al piano superiore e quando John si fu sdraiato sul materasso, invitò Sherlock a fare lo stesso. Il consulente investigativo prese posto accanto a lui, posizionandosi su un fianco, con un braccio sotto il capo.

 Holmes osservò l’amico per qualche istante, poi parlò. «Sicuro che non ti sia fastidio se rimango qui?»

 «No.» rispose il dottore. «Dovrebbe?»

 Sherlock fece spallucce. «Non lo so. Forse.»

 John sembrò pensarci per qualche istante, poi scosse il capo. «No, non mi dà affatto fastidio.» affermò. «Anzi, sono più tranquillo. Sono felice che tu sia qui, non mi andava di restare solo.»

 Il moro sorrise e poco dopo entrambi scivolarono nel sonno, decisamente più tranquilli sapendosi uno vicino all’altro.

 

 Il mattino seguente, quando John si svegliò vide che Sherlock stava ancora dormendo profondamente. Durante la notte doveva essere scivolato tra le sue braccia e adesso aveva il capo poggiato sul suo petto e una mano a circondargli la vita.

 Il medico si ritrovò a sorridere. Non aveva mai visto Sherlock dormire così tranquillamente. Il suo volto era rilassato e la sua pelle sembrava marmorea, nell’immobilità del sonno; i suoi capelli color ossidiana erano tutti in disordine e gli incorniciavano il viso, facendo sembrare la sua pelle ancora più pallida di quanto non fosse. D’istinto, sollevò una mano e prese a giocare delicatamente con i suoi riccioli, arrotolandoseli attorno alle dita e osservandoli tornare al proprio posto in maniera delicata, soffici come una nuvola.

 I suoi occhi presero a studiare il suo viso, percorrendo ogni centimetro di pelle, dagli occhi chiusi, al naso, ai suoi zigomi spigolosi, fino alle labbra. Involontariamente, il medico si morse il labbro inferiore e per la prima volta nella sua vita si ritrovò a desiderare di baciare il suo migliore amico.

 Un leggero sospiro lo riportò alla realtà. Abbassò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Sherlock. Sorrise. «Ciao»

 «Ciao» mormorò lui, ancora assonnato, beandosi della sensazione delle dita di John tra i capelli. Accennò un sorriso e si strinse maggiormente contro di lui.

 «Ti ho svegliato?» domandò Watson.

 Sherlock scosse il capo. «Tu da quanto sei sveglio?»

 «Un po’.» rispose John. Poi sorrise, scostando un ricciolo dalla fronte dell’amico. «Non ti avevo mai visto dormire. È l’unico momento in cui sei tranquillo e completamente rilassato… un fenomeno decisamente raro da osservare.»

 «Ero tranquillo solo perché sono qui con te.»

 «Ho sempre saputo che la mia era una presenza positiva.» replicò il medico. «Ti influenzo positivamente su tutti i fronti.»

 Sherlock sollevò le sopracciglia, fingendosi sorpreso e ridacchiò. Poi, prima che il dottore potesse accorgersene ribaltò le posizioni, bloccando il suo corpo tra i proprio e il materasso. «Che guastafeste.» disse bloccandogli le braccia sopra la testa. «E io che tentavo di essere carino…»

 John sorrise. «Lo sei.»

 I loro occhi si incontrarono, incatenandosi gli uni agli altri e le dita del consulente investigativo scivolarono sui polsi di Watson, accarezzandoli dolcemente, e poi lungo la sue braccia, fino ad arrivare al petto, dove si soffermarono per qualche secondo. Resosi conto di quanto fossero vicini in quel momento, si inginocchiò sul materasso, bloccando le gambe del dottore tra le proprie.

 John si mise seduto e i loro volti si avvicinarono. Accarezzò i fianchi di Sherlock con le mani e poté sentire il suo cuore accelerare così tanto da rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

 Sherlock portò le mani al viso del medico e lo accarezzò delicatamente.

 Watson, lentamente, fece scorrere le dita sotto la sua maglietta, risalendo lungo la schiena, senza mai staccare gli occhi dai suoi. Poi, senza preavviso, lo prese per il bacino, avvicinando i loro corpi e fece scivolare il corpo del moro sotto di sé, bloccandolo sul materasso. Continuò ad accarezzargli i fianchi e ad osservarlo, quasi stesse attendendo il permesso per fare il prossimo passo, ma alla fine si decise a rompere il silenzio.

 «È amore.» disse soltanto.

 Il cuore di Sherlock gli balzò nel petto. «Come l’hai capito?»

 «Perché non riesco a pensare ad altro che a baciarti.» mormorò John, il volto sempre più vicino a quello di Sherlock, le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue.

 «Allora basta aspettare.» gli soffiò Holmes sulle labbra.

 E il medico si mosse in avanti e poggiò le labbra su quelle di Sherlock. Le loro bocche si incastrarono l’una sull’altra, coincidendo perfettamente, come se fossero nate per baciarsi. Poi John prese a muovere la propria, costringendo Sherlock a dischiudere le labbra e dargli accesso alla sua bocca. Sfiorò il suo labbro inferiore, intrappolandolo tra le proprie e succhiandolo con delicatezza, poi passò ad accarezzare la sua con la propria e quando lo sentì ansimare nella sua bocca, inspirò profondamente e gemette. Mosse le mani lungo le braccia di Sherlock e quando incontrò le sue, intrecciò le loro dita, bloccando le braccia dell’uomo sopra il suo capo, mentre il suo corpo si muoveva sopra quello dell’altro, accarezzandolo delicatamente.

 Quando si separarono per riprendere fiato, rimanendo con le fronti a contatto, Sherlock affondò le dita nei capelli di John e sorrise, beandosi della sensazione dei loro corpi a contatto.  

 «Mi ami?» domandò John, gli occhi chiusi, le labbra così vicine a quelle di Sherlock da poterle sfiorare a ogni parola.

 «No… quello che provo va ben oltre questo. Amore non è altro che un mero riflesso di ciò che provo.» mormorò Sherlock e lo baciò delicatamente. «Tu mi completi. Sei parte di me, tanto che mi sembra di non riuscire a respirare quando non ci sei. Sei la mia aria, John, sei ciò che mi tiene in vita.» inspirò profondamente. «Tu mi ami?»

 John mosse le bocca, andando a baciare l’angolo delle labbra di Sherlock. I loro nasi si accarezzarono e il medico scese a baciare la linea del viso dell’amico. «Non trovo le parole per esprimere ciò che provo. Non credo che esitano parole in grado di esprimere qualcosa di così profondo.» affermò, accompagnando le parole con leggeri baci sulle labbra di Holmes e incontrando i suoi occhi. «Quello che so è che quello che provo va oltre la mia comprensione e che sono completamente e indissolubilmente dipendente da ogni singola parte di te, Sherlock Holmes.» sorrise «L’amore non può essere un sentimento. Sarebbe riduttivo minimizzarlo a una cosa del genere… l’amore è una promessa. E io ti prometto che non ti lascerò andare mai, perché sono completamente tuo, e che non amerò mai nessun altro tanto quanto amo te.»

 «Promesso?» chiese Sherlock, accarezzandogli una guancia e sorridendo.

 «Promesso.» rispose John.

 

 


End file.
